Recently, services of automatically synchronizing data stored in a plurality of terminals have been provided. The above services may include, for example, U-cloud services of Internet service providers, or Apple's iCloud service. Generally, in the above services, a specific target folder to be synchronized by a user or an application program may be set in advance, and only a data file in the specific target folder may be synchronized between terminals of users.
With extension of cloud services, there is a desire for a wider variety of schemes of synchronizing all files in a specific folder, as well as a file selected by a user, or of storing and managing the synchronized files based on a specific criterion set by the user.